DIO Fredrick Brando Kieth
by FairlyMotgumery
Summary: Imagine a world where anything is possible and in that world laid hero's, villains', Gods, demons, all living together. That is the land this story takes place in... Well a version of it at least. For this is a world that could have happened and this grand story takes place in a little town called OralndoSaka in the (Redacted) of JapanFlorida. Where everything will change...
1. Chapter 1

"THE LAW OF THE WORLD" With that time had frozen. DIO hated this human body, but he still couldn't deny its usefulness. He looked over at Kirby as he laughed, "Pity you thought you could defeat me! What foolish thoughts you must have to think he was still here. No. I control this body, I control this mind, and I will soon have control of the world. What you thought was useless, useless, useless, USELESS!.. Though I hate that I only stop time for two seconds now… But I will eventually go back to my original time. Now then back to finish the job…" As he turned, The Law of the World then shifted in front of Kirby as DIO F.B Kieth smiled wickedly "Now then… OBJECT OBJECT OBJECT OBJECT OBJECT OBJECT OBJECT! " And with each word he then swung a punch a Kirby at full force until he looked like a pin cushion. Smiling to himself he then stated "And time resumes" With that, time then began to move once again as Kirby then was flung across the room and smashed into the wall and was flung out of the Adventurer's Guild. As he broken body laid on the rubble of the wall, DIO laughed. "I AM UNSTOPPABLE! NO ONE CAN EVEN STAND TO MY POWER! NOT EVEN THOSE DAMNED TIME POLICE CAN STOP ME NOW!" DIO then looked over his victory as most of the hero's living in the Grape Gardens were defeated right here in the guild. As he laughed taking in his victory, he then reminisces on what lead to this moment and how he was able to do all of this...

It was July and DIO was on the run. He couldn't timestop the time police and they almost killed him multiple times. It was only because he was lucky that he was able to survive so far. But he didn't just want to survive. He was DIO Brando and something simple like the police wasn't going to stop him from achieving his goals. But how? He needed to first hide himself from the time police first. He may have an idea, it's a horrible one, but it's the most likely one to succeed… He knew soul merger was a thing and how to do it, but he just needed someone similar to himself that he could merge to. He looked all over the place and people were either to powerful, and thus it wouldn't work, or incompatible… This was months ago and he was getting desperate. He was looking all over the place and no one was a right match.

That was until he saw Frederick Jay Kieth… At first, DIO thought nothing of this normal human. But the first thing that caught his attention was the fact that he was a lawyer like himself before becoming a vampire. That already made him more interesting than others. But as DIO watched Frederick from a distance, he soon understood how useful it would be to takeover this simple man. Thus, on a hot August night, he finally made his move. Frederick just finished work for the adventures' guild as he was walking back home. But DIO had other plans as he rushed in the shadows and did his signature laugh to get the attention of Frederick. It worked as Frederick turned to the source of the laugh, "Who's there? Show yourself or I'll call the Magical Girls on you."

"Oh?... You think some young girls with powers could stop me? Well… I would like to see them try." As a body drained of blood was tossed in front of Frederick and as he looked at it, it was shown to be a magical girl's as he stepped back in fear as DIO laughed at his reaction. It now sounded like DIO's voice was coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Come now. I'm not here to hurt you. No… You're too useful for that. No… I've come to take you." And with that, he then jumped Frederick from behind and before he could react, DIO bit into Frederick's neck. In a panic, Frederick tried to fight back, but was overpowered by DIO's strength and pinned to the ground and couldn't move. DIO then took a swift movement to place a mask, similar to the one that made him a vampire all those years go, onto the face of his victim. In that moment, a blinding light engulfed the two of them as Frededrick yelled in pain and fear before everything went silent and the light faded only to show Frederick alone on the street, passed out, with DIO's clothes next to him…

"Mr. Kieth? Mr. Kieth? Are you okay?" Came a distant voice as Frederick awoke to see Kirby shaking him. He was in the Adventurer's Guild medical room as he rubbed his eyes. Next to him was the Padoru Magical Girl, and on a hanger was DIO's clothes. "Thank goodness you are okay. This magical girl saw you collapsed and brought you here. If she didn't I don't know what would've happened."

"Thanks… I… uh… What happened?" Frederick asked as he rubbed his neck as it felt like there was a throbbing pain there even though, on the outside, there was nothing to indicate that anything was wrong.

"Well. They checked the footage and you were attacked by.. Something... We couldn't see what attacked you before the footage went to static. However, we had people like Sho, and Dr. Ender check you out and they can't find anything wrong with you." Kirby replied as he then handed Frederick some water to drink. As he did, Frederick could swear he felt his canines be sharper and longer then he remembered. But he shrugged it off.

"Well. I should get going back to my world. I feel fine, and maybe that is a sign that I should take a quick weekend break from here. Also… Is it okay if I take that set of clothes?" Fredrick asked as he got out of bed and began to tidy himself up.

"Uh… Sure." Kirby replied questioning that a bit but then shook his head as he remembered weirdier request that has been asked of him. So with that in mind, he then folded the outfit and then handed it to Frederick. As Frederick took the set, he swore he could hear laughing in the back of his head. But he shook his head knowing that it could just be head messing with him. So, putting it in his briefcase, he then walked outside and out of the guild building and opened a portal to his home not knowing the future that was now set in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week later, but Fredrick seemed fine. He had his mind checked by Zack Steele, his Private Investigator psychic friend and nothing weird was with his mind. He supposed if he was hyper paranoid he could go to Lucian, his demon friend, to check his soul… But that was way to much, if his mind was fine then his soul would be fine. He was overreacting to a simple hit and run. From what Fruity and the other said, DIO must have finally entered the sun and disintegrated after being on the run from the time police for so long. But that name… DIO… It stuck with him as he thought about everything that happened to him recently…

"Fredrick? Fredrick? Hello?" With that statement from his coworker he then snapped back to the living as he was in his in his desk back at the Grey & Johnson Law Firm… His "real life" thought by this point it really wasn't… "Hey, so anyway. Don wants that paper in an hour and he told me that Sharon also needs case file number 27 email to her. Got it?"

"Sharon case file 27, and Don needs that paper in an hour got it." Fredrick replied as he then turned back to his computer to begin to work on Don's paper. But in the side of his screen, he could see a figure in yellow smirk before walking out of view. He then turned to look around to see what was up only to see everything be normal. Nothing out of place except Jerry spilling coffee on himself. Chuckling at that sight, Fredrick turned back to his screen and finished up the work he was reminded to do. But that yellow figure… He looked familiar for some reason… And that outfit almost looked like the one in his house. But no matter, he needed to finish the work in front of him.

Hours past and Fredrick was exhausted as he collapses on his couch in front of his T.V. Today was hell, but what really took up his mental energy was that single moment of that man in yellow smirking at him before disappearing… Who was that? Why did this person choose Fredrick? And was it connected to this DIO person if the outfits did match? Thought that wasn't possible, there was dust on him that was confirmed to be vampire ashes and DIO was part vampire. "Ahhh. This is driving me crazy!" He then sighed before continuing to talk to himself, "It's probably nothing and just my imagination. No one really besides Fruity, Corowna, and a few others can come back from the dead… Right?" As he then got up and to his closet and opened to see the outfit. It was untouched like the day that he put it in there. He then touched it and felt the material as he chuckled thinking to himself, "I must be going crazy…" And with that thought, he retired for the night.

But he wasn't. No, as Fredrick slept DIO laughed as he took control of Fredrick's body and got up… "Ah. A human form… It has been a long time since I had one. But I mustn't complain. I finally got myself off the scent of those damned Floofs… Now… Time to be in something more familiar." With that, he then put on his old outfit only to see that it was too big for this smaller frame he ticked at himself, "Damn… Guess I need to get this refited. But for now, I shall make due with this man's wardrobe." As DIO walked out, he dressed akin to his first outfit.. The one he wore as a child. He hated that time in his life, but it was necessary as he found a night tailor in this grand city.

"Ah.. Hello welcome to Kim's tailor.. How may I help you?" As the elderly man walked over to DIO to then take a look at what he brought to be refitted.

As he did, DIO then quietly locked the door behind him as he then said, "Yes, I would like this outfit refitted to my new size." As he then handed his old outfit. The old man looked at it in awe before going to take his measurement. As he did so DIO smiled as he then said, "One thing I would like to ask is that you do not tell anyone about this. I would like to keep things private if you don't mind."

"Of course now, about payment?" The old man then walked over to the cash register before DIO walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder and then went closer to the old man and whispered something into his ear as the man nodded as he said, "Of course sir… It'll be done for free."

"Good. I shall await for it to be done." DIO then unlocked the door and left the man as he then fell on his knees in fear of what monster he had allowed into his store.

The next morning Fredrick awoke with as sigh, it was generally a restless night as he then began to do his morning routine. Today was Tuesday meaning it was time to head to Kirby's Adventurer's Guild and do work as well as hanging around the neighborhood to see people and just hang out. So, as he put on his classic blue suit, he then said to himself, "Right, time to get going." As he then stopped… Something wasn't right he then went close to the mirror to then check and there they were. Pure canines much longer than ever before… Not as long as Lucians wolf teeth, but more… more like a vampire's…


End file.
